A conventional card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 6-208874 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,966 includes a connector member having a plurality of pin terminals used for electrical connection with a memory card, and a housing accommodating the terminals, and card-guiding arm members connected to the connector member. Engaging fingers which engage with grooves in the connector member are on inner ends of the arm members, so that the arm members can be latch-engaged with the connector member. In this way, the respective parts of the card connector can easily be manufactured, and the assembly of the parts can also be accomplished in a relatively simple manner.
In recent years, card connectors of the type described above have been used in applications such as notebook computers; in such applications, however, there is a need to minimize the dimensions of the card connector. Since the latch engagement means described above has relatively large dimensions, size reduction requirements cannot be satisfied.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector, which, while being relatively compact for a card connector, includes a connector member and arm members, and it is equipped with engaging means for both members, the engaging means having sufficient engaging strength.